Enchanted Ball (case)
Introduction Each night, we hear the clatter of wheels and the bang of the Manor House's giant entrance doors. And when the clock strikes midnight - some drawn-out, terrible screams, as if something horrible is happening inside! Even murder! But are these events connected to the past, the present, or the future?! The key to the puzzle is a golden cuff-link with the initials M.S. engraved on it, dropped by God knows who and for what reason at the Manor House Gate. Help the brave detective and unveil the Manor's hundred years of secrecy! Interlude: Sounds in the Night Goal: Find the Cuff-Link with Initials Location: Manor House Gate Rewards: Interlude: Stage 1 The trespasser that got into the Manor has left an important clue... a cuff link with his initials 'M.S.' Who is M.S.? Goal: Identify the trespasser Following the Conductor Goal: Talk to the Conductor Location: Station Rewards: Glasses for a Boggart Goal: Find Glasses Location: any location with boggarts effect Rewards: Interlude: Evidence Extracted Goal: Find the Conductor's Records Location: City Hall in Night Mode Rewards: Stage 2 It turned our that M.S. is a famous thief from the past. It seems like he decided to clean out the Manor, but where is he hiding? Goal: Calculate the thief's location Interlude: The show must see light Goal: Find Angelic Candle Location: [[Hall of Weddings|'Hall of Weddings']] Rewards: Magic Against Magic Goal: Find Martha ' Location: [[Room of Fate|'Room of Fate]] in Silhouettes mode Rewards: Interlude: The Mayor's Spirit to the Rescue Goal: Find the Mayor's Cane Location: [[City Hall|'City Hall']] Rewards: Interlude Stage 3 Mike Stone managed to get into the past of the Manor and the famous Centennial Ball, so it looks like we have to search for him there. But how can we go into the past? Invitation to the Ball Goal: Find Invitations to the Ball Location: [[City Hall|'City Hall']] in past mode. Rewards: Getting to the Ball Goal: Explore Enchanted Ball Location: Enchanted Ball Rewards: Interlude: A Clock and Bats Goal: Find Hands in any location in reflections mode Goal: Find Ghost Numbers in any location in past mode Rewards: Interlude: Visiting the Ball Goal: Find Beating Heart Potion Location: Manor House Gate Rewards: An Evil Phenomenon Goal: Explore enchanted ball Location: [[Enchanted Ball|'Enchanted Ball']] Rewards: Stage 4 We were able to go into the past and appear right at midnight. Just at that moment the monstrous Gorgon Medusa also appeared. How can we examine the hall and avoid turning into stone? Goal: Protect yourself from the Gorgon Medusa Victory Seal Goal: Find the Seal of Radiance Location: Enchanted Ball Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Find Glass Tear Location: Enchanted Ball Rewards: Stage 5 Careful examination of the hall has uncovered that one of the statues was crying glass tears. Might it be trying to tell us something? Goal: Melt the glass tear Final Memory Ritual Goal: Assemble the "Unfortunate Thief" collection to get Lens Rewards: Bring Statues Back to Life Goal: Explore Enchanted Ball Location: Enchanted Ball Rewards: Conclusion The Glass Tear that belonged to Mike Stone stored his final memory?! The sly thief was was turned into stone under the Gorgon's glance and remained in the Manor forever. Go to diary and click on "Stone Star" in lower left to add it to your collection. Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations * Events * Diary of Investigations * Collections, Main City * Collections, Main City - Misc Category:Main City Cases